LET YOU GO
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Hyukjae hanya tiba-tiba menyadari, ada yang berbeda dari kekasihnya. Dan di saat seperti ini, Hyukjae mempertanyakan satu hal. Masihkah dirinya diinginkan? [DRABBLE]


**LET YOU GO**

 **Main cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied , don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**

 **THANKYOU**

.

.

 ** _You are getting farther away, till i can't see you anymore..._**

.

.

Namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae. Maksudnya, laki-laki yang tampak sangat bahagia dan sedang memeluk gemas laki-laki lainnya itu. Di bawah teduhnya pepohonan serta diiringi suara gemericik air sungai, Donghae dan laki-laki yang sedang ia peluk bercengkrama menghabiskan waktu layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya. _Well_ , hanya di tempat ini mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dan bercengkrama intim tanpa tatapan sinis dari orang lain. Tentu saja, semua orang menganggap hubungan mereka aneh dan tidak normal.

"Hyukjae, kau tahu? Hari ini pekerjaanku sungguh mencekik. Aku berurusan dengan model super menyebalkan dan susah di atur. Dia pikir, pekerjaan fotografer mudah apa?"

Seperti biasa, Donghae akan berkeluh kesah pada Hyukjae. Kekasihnya yang akan setia mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah Donghae. Mulai dari cerita yang penting, hingga tidak penting. Donghae memang pribadi yang terbuka pada orang terdekatnya, dia juga sangat sensitif. Dan hanya Hyukjae, sang kekasih yang tahu bagaimana cara menanganinya.

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah." Donghae mendesah pelan, seperti enggan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, ia malah melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Donghae, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu. Berbeda dengan Donghae, Hyukjae adalah pribadi yang sedikit tertutup. Jika menurutnya tidak penting, maka ia tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun dan memilih menyimpannya sendiri dalam hati.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau tahu, menjadi model iklan bukan hal sulit."

Bohong. Hyukjae sedang berbohong. Sebenarnya terjadi sesuatu di lokasi pengambilan gambar untuk iklan tadi, hanya saja Hyukjae merasa Donghae tidak perlu tahu. Anggap saja pertanyaan bodoh Kyuhyun soal pernikahan itu hal yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Hyukjae sudah merasa cukup dan bahagia dengan hubungannya bersama Donghae saat ini. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus Hyukjae harapkan dari hubungan menyimpang mereka? Bukankah begini sudah lebih dari cukup? Bagi Hyukjae, asal bisa bahagia dan terus berbagi segala hal dengan Donghae itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Selalu begitu, kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Tak bisakah kau lebih terbuka padaku?"

Jika sudah begini, Hyukjae tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Mereka akan berakhir dengan adu argumen jika Hyukjae membalas kata-kata Donghae. Maka dari itu Hyukjae diam saja, lalu mengecup lembut bibir tipis Donghae.

"Ayo, pulang. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Aku akan memasak _samgyetang_ hari ini."

"Kurasa ini sebabnya aku tidak bisa menang berargumen denganmu. Kau tahu betul cara menundukanku!"

Mereka saling menatap, tak lama terkikik geli sambil terus berjalan menuju rumah yang tak jauh dari lokasi sungai tempat mereka biasa berkencan.

ooOODEOOoo

Entah apa yang salah, tapi Hyukjae merasa Donghae menjadi lebih pemurung belakangan ini. Jika biasanya sepulang bekerja Donghae akan memeluknya dan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya, kini Donghae berlalu begitu saja makan malam tanpa suara. Jika biasanya Donghae akan membicarakan banyak hal dan berkeluhkesah padanya, kini Donghae lebih banyak diam dan memilih tidur cepat.

"Apa pekerjaanmu membuatmu lelah?"

Hyukjae berusaha memeluk Donghae yang tidur memunggunginya, namun Donghae menampiknya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku baik."

Tentu saja Hyukjae tahu kekasihnya tidak baik-baik saja, tapi ia memilih tidak berargumen agar masalah tidak semakin besar. Hyukjae tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Donghae karena hal sepele.

"Besok siang Victoria mengundang kita ke pesta ulangtahunnya. Kau mau datang?"

"Tentu."

Dan pembicaraan berhenti sampai di situ. Hyukjae terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil memandangi punggung Donghae, hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

"Aku akan pulang ke rumah sebelum jam duabelas dan kita akan ke pesta Victoria bersama."

Itu adalah suara yang pertama kali Hyukjae dengar, bahkan bukan suara alarm atau kicauan burung. Dengan mata setengah tertutup, Hyukjae melirik jam dinding dan ia yakin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi bekerja.

"Kau pergi sepagi ini? Aku tak sempat membuat sarapan."

"Sudahlah, aku buru-buru."

Donghae meraih ranselnya yang ada di samping tempat tidur, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi.

Sungguh kecupan yang dingin dan singkat.

Ah, dan satu lagi yang berubah, Donghae melewatkan sarapannya. Tidak biasanya. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Hyukjae bangun dari tempat tidur, lalu menyalakan mesin penjawab telepon sambil meneguk segelas air putih.

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

Pesan pertama tentu dari ibunya. Tidak jauh-jauh, dia hanya berteriak dan mengancam agar Hyukjae kembali ke rumah. Kalau di hitung-hitung, itu mungkin pesan kesekian ratus dari ibunya. Hyukjae bahkan hafal setiap kata yang diucapkan ibunya itu.

 _Haruskah aku pulang?_

.

.

ooOODEOOoo

.

.

Dentum suara musik menguar dimana-mana, akhirnya Hyukjae sampai ke rumah Victoria yang di sulap menjadi tempat pesta di siang bolong. Entah apa motivasinya mengadakan pesta di siang bolong begini. Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae pergi sendiri karena Donghae tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Di sana sudah banyak orang, termasuk Donghae yang sedang dikelilingi gadis-gadis. Hyukjae duduk tepat didepannya, memperhatikan senyum Donghae. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali Hyukjae tidak melihat dia tersenyum di rumah.

"Hyukjae!"

Panggilan si gadis pesta mengalihkan pandangan Hyukjae dari wajah Donghae. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu bergeser mempersilahkan Victoria duduk di sofa berwarna ungu terang itu.

"Hai, Vic."

"Lihat, kekasihmu asyik sendiri."

"Biarkan saja, dia jarang bersenang-senang seperti ini."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Untuk apa?"

Senyum Hyukjae tampak sedikit terpaksa, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya karena tidak mau merusak suasana. Hyukjae berpindah, sengaja duduk di samping Donghae yang tampak terlalu larut dalam suasana. Matanya sesekali melirik Donghae, namun Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian merangkulnya singkat layaknya seorang teman biasa.

Teman biasa.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum, kau mudah mabuk."

"Aku tahu, sayang."

Sudah lama sekali Hyukjae tak mendengar itu. Senyum Hyukjae lebih rileks, apalagi saat Donghae mulai menggenggam tangannya. Menautkan jemari mereka bersama.

Apakah Donghae mulai kembali seperti sedia kala?

Tidak.

"Donghae!"

"Oh! hai, Changmin!"

"Kau dengan siapa?"

"Oh, teman."

Donghae melepas genggamannya begitu Changmin, teman sesama fotografernya, melihat jemari mereka saling bertaut dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Saat ini Donghae seperti tidak nyaman menunjukan hubungan spesial mereka pada orang lain. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum, menahan perasaan.

Menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sudah terlalu sore. Ayo, pulang."

Setelah melirik jam tangannya, Hyukjae berinisiatif mengajak pulang. Besok mereka sama-sama harus bekerja dan jika dibiarkan, Donghae tidak akan berhenti minum.

"Baiklah."

Namun pada nyatanya Hyukjae tidak bermaksud mengajak Donghae pulang. Mereka malah ke sungai tempat mereka biasa berkencan. Hyukjae menggenggam jemari Donghae, matanya memandangi permukaan air sungai yang tampak tenang.

"Aku tahu, ini semua tidak normal. Kau dan aku tidak seharusnya begini. Tapi, aku terus melangkah melanggar batasan-batasan normal itu sendiri dan terus menuju ke arahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai sekarang, aku melepaskanmu. Aku akan berhenti melangkah dan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau membenciku, sebelum kau membuangku dan sebelum kau meninggalkanku."

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, Hyukjae melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar, matanya terus menatap mata sendu Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyukjae!"

"Pergilah, jika kau tidak menginginkan semua ini lagi. Pergilah, jika aku dan semua yang kita lalui hanya aib bagimu. Jika kau tidak bisa melepaskanku hanya karena egomu saja, maka aku yang akan pergi darimu dan melepaskanmu."

"Jangan!"

"Saat sudah tidak ada lagi cinta dimatamu, aku tidak bisa melangkah ke arahmu lagi."

Karena Hyukjae berbicara sambil terus melangkah mundur, suaranya semakin kecil dan kecil. Donghae berusaha menahannya, tapi Hyukjae terus melangkah menjauh dan hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan Donghae, adalah melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan berbisik.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, meskipun semua orang di dunia menentang kita."

 **END**

 **aduh.. seriusan krn ini ngetik di App bukan di PC jd begini adanya.. Maaaaaf ya T.T**

 **Oh iya, soal fanfic coming backnya mrk saya udh ready.. cm perlu waktu buat ngedit dan publish.. fanfic ini yg udh lama saya simpen di note.. jd saya publish sekarang..**

 **Yg selalu nungguin saya, makasih yaaaa.. makasih support dan segala2nya... sekarang sayanya udh sehat dan berobat jalan aja gak stay di rumah sakit.. jd mungkin ada waktu lbh banyak menulis meski gak sesering dulu..**

 **Maaf dan terimakasih teman2**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
